


【德哈】 My soul pants for you

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Priest, angel - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 一位神父（德拉科·马尔福）爱上了一位天使（哈利·波特），并与他一同堕入地狱a Priest (Draco Malfoy) falls in love with an Angel (Harry Potter), and be welling to fall into the hell with him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	【德哈】 My soul pants for you

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few description about sex.

一、

“瞧，马尔福神父，他是多么年轻俊美啊。”

少女打开小巧精美的折扇遮住羞红了的脸颊，对身边的友人轻声说道。她的朋友肯定的点了点头，也偷偷打量着刚从斯普特劳子爵府跟着主教走出来的淡金发色的神父。听闻今日斯普特劳子爵夫人邀请这两位前去讨论教义以及不久后的圣母升天节的安排。

据说神父来自于一个古老的名门望族，他的行为举动也像个贵族，面容英俊、知识渊博，一举一动优雅又迷人。

她轻轻叹了口气，可惜，是个神父。

二、

圣丹尼修道院像一株崇高壮观、浓荫广覆的上帝之树*，它的尖顶、钟楼、飞券像生生不息的树枝在小镇中心腾空而起般直插天际，裸露在外的飞扶壁向侧翼延伸，像瘦长纤细的骨架，支撑起尖锐的躯体向上腾起，尖矢似的一扇扇玻璃花窗绘制着瑰丽的画卷，向世人讲述着流传千年的故事。

神父德拉科·马尔福穿过修道院雕刻着圣像的侧廊，推开厚重的木门，走进相对幽暗的室内。修女们还未点亮每根石柱上的烛台，威严而又神秘的教堂内此刻唯一的亮源，正是透过彩绘玻璃的晨光，那神圣而又怜悯世人的上帝之光，让人只能将视线集中在尽头那扇最大的绘制着圣母与圣子的窗户上。

马尔福迈着他一贯优雅的步伐，神情严肃，走过唱诗班台与管风琴，停驻在尽头的祭台前。他跪下，双手握住胸前的十字架，闭上了眼睛，他纤长的眼睫轻轻颤抖着。

天主啊，您的仆人恳求您，宽恕我的罪过，赦免我因摇摆不定而污秽的内心……

他呢喃着唱诵赞歌，忏悔自己的罪恶，最后那句“阿门”落下的同时他睁开双眼，却惊异地看见黑发的天使降临人间，赤裸的洁白的脚踩上铺满上帝之光的祭台，垂下一双碧绿的眼眸望着天父忠诚的仆人。

天使的嘴角挂着就像拉斐尔的画中那样怜悯又圣洁的微笑，可是却在看到神父的神情那刻凝固了。瞧瞧这位圣徒，他居然没有因为看见神迹将要聆听福音而露出狂热的欣喜和崇拜，只有满满的诧异和好奇。

不过自己也确实没有什么福音要传达给这位年轻的神父。

天使毫不在意地坐在祭台上，赤裸的脚还在神父的眼前轻轻摇摆。

神父也似乎看出了这位天使的不同，他问：“天父的使者，可是有什么旨意需要您来传达吗？”

天使皱了皱眉，似乎看不惯神父有些漫不经心的语气，却又突然笑了，这回的笑不再是雕塑与壁画上的微笑，而是生气勃勃。

“我只是来见见你。”

自称哈利·波特的天使扇着翅膀跟着神父马尔福参观这座被意大利人瓦萨里鄙夷地称为Gothic的教堂。

他在旧圣器室里摸着上代主教的权杖，回头对神父说：“你们人类真是有意思。圣经完成前，天父才需要天使传达神谕，可是现在你们还在问天使是不是要传达信件。”

“我只是按照流程办事。”克制不住盯着天使迷人的碧绿眼睛的马尔福回答道。从小就被送到修道院的他自然知道圣经的全部内容，也知道这些不再传递信息的服役的灵如今受上帝的差遣，替他拯救人们的灵魂。说罢，他又觉得不敬，理智不断告诫他应当全心全意奉献给神，可内心有什么声音告诉他，你不是圣人，你永远做不了圣人，又何必自我欺瞒呢。

“不过，我们也确实在替上帝‘审视’着信徒们的生活，传达一些虔诚的祈祷，”波特将权杖放回原位，又去碰碰用来洗礼的银盆，小声补充道，“不过这种工作真的无聊透顶了。”

“所以你是替主来告诫我的吗，为我不坚定的内心？”

“当然不是，”波特无所谓得耸耸肩膀，飘下一片洁白的羽毛，“我只是觉得你这个虚假的神职人员很有趣罢了。”

马尔福的瞳孔猛地缩了一下，他克制住自己的表情，向后退了半步，因内心深处的隐秘被人看透而有些戒备。可是，那是天使啊……是他苦苦哀求数年来终于见到的想要接近的光与救赎，他在后退与接近间犹豫的徘徊，黑发的天使又开口了。

“你根本不适合做个修士，或者说神父。”

神父有些痛苦的闭上了眼睛，为他多年的信仰和内心挣扎的不甘。

“我别无选择。”

三、

多洛雷斯·简·乌姆里奇夫人是随着丈夫从伦敦而来的官员夫人，她似乎对这座瑰丽神圣的教堂十分感兴趣。在她来到镇子的第一天，就高扬着头颅，用她的鼻孔傲慢的审视了一遍镇长，然后说，她没想到这种偏远乡镇还能有这样一座教堂。

年迈的镇长毫不在意乌姆里奇的冒犯，他捋着长至胸前的雪白的胡须，不卑不亢地回应这位巡查官的夫人：“如果夫人有兴趣，可以请马尔福神父带您参观一下。”

“如此甚好，”乌姆里奇的眼睛落在马尔福的身上，挤出一抹甜美又虚伪的笑，“我是虔诚的信徒，当然要去参拜。”

神父懒洋洋地对这位傲慢的女士讲解每一幅玻璃窗上的故事和每一个圣徒雕像，没有头颅的圣丹尼斯、承受了五伤的圣方济各、寻找圣王国的圣约翰……最后停留在敬奉着三位一体圣像的祭坛前。

乌姆里奇夫人跪下念了一段福音书中耶稣的告诫。

天使悄悄出现在神父背后，将手臂搭在神父肩膀上，在他耳边小声说这个一袭粉红长裙的女人念诵的文字是她唯一记得住的内容。神父用口型问天使今天为何出现的如此晚。天使努努嘴，有些嫌弃得看看跪在那里的官员夫人。在女人絮絮的低语中，天使玩着神父梳理的整齐的金色发丝，对他说，明天见。

“神父，我可以忏悔我的罪过吗？”

本来有些神游的马尔福反应过来，点点头，心里懊恼自己的心思怎么总是跟着那个顽皮的天使。他虚扶了一把站起身的乌姆里奇，那个女人在道谢时却发现了神父黑色长袍上的一小片白。

神父在官员夫人的提醒下，用骨节分明的手指从左臂处拈起一朵细小的羽毛。他将那羽毛小心举在眼前仔细观察着，透过玻璃花窗的彩色光映在那片羽毛和他灰蓝色的眼眸上，使他专注的神情蒙上一层神秘。这无疑来自天使的翅膀，却为何不似以往洁白呢……

他的眼睛刚转动一下，想换个角度看清，那片羽毛却像蝴蝶般从手中挣脱了出去，但并未随风飞走，而是在他面前化为一小撮灰烬，悉数落在衣摆上。

“马尔福神父，你怎么了？”还在等待神父带她去忏悔室的乌姆里奇开口提醒愣神的年轻人。

神父摇摇头，露出职业性的假笑——仁慈又高贵——把那缕灰烬抖落，指引着这位傲慢的并不想真正忏悔的夫人走向黑暗的忏悔室。

四、

波特看着被马尔福一阵批评而流出泪水最后黯然离去的修女的背影，摇摇头不满地对马尔福说：“马尔福，你还记得《旧约》里怎么说的吗？”

“Whoever of you loves life and desires to see many good days, keep your tongue from evil and your lips from speaking lies.*”（有何人喜好存活，爱慕长寿，得享美福，就要禁止舌头不出恶言，嘴唇不说诡诈的话）

马尔福神父和波特天使同时出声，念诵了一遍早已烂熟于心的教义，末了他低下头，把刚才修女打翻在地上的银器捡起来擦拭干净，摆放在窗台上。

“你知道还说话那么难听？”落在银器旁边的天使不赞同得说，那个修女也并没犯什么大错，不是吗？

马尔福却看着天使回答：“我本就不期待于长寿，更没渴求我的灵魂能走进天堂。”

“我也并不是圣人啊，天使波特，”他叹了口气补充道，“我想过拯救世人，可我连自己都拯救不了又何谈他人？救赎是万能的主才可以做到的事，我不过是他卑微的奴仆，做一做牵引者便以足够了。”

天使想了想，发现这个神父脾气确实不怎么好，平时说话估计还因为身份原因有所收敛了的，谁知本性里是个怎样难缠又恶劣的主儿。瞧瞧，平时对天使说话还能冷嘲热讽呢。

而神父却面色不虞地想到要不是不久前天使曾夸奖那位修女面容美丽又显得和善，换做平时他的话还不至于那么难听。

正想着，天使却消失不见了。已经习惯波特来去无踪的作风的马尔福只是长久地盯着天使站过的窗台，那双他从初见就渴慕的绿色眼睛还在他的心里眨着，浓密的眼睫轻轻在他心脏上忽闪，引起一阵瘙痒和战栗。他突然觉得痛苦，求而不得的失落与背德不伦的罪孽彼此拥拥挤挤就要挣脱胸腔，他感觉自己的心脏都要撕裂了。

神父急忙转身快步走到祭台，对着圣像深深地跪拜下去，颤抖得攥紧十字架，向天父不断忏悔。

他自认不是圣徒，但他却也是真诚的信仰着万能的天主的。他怎么能、怎么可以有那种背德的肮脏心思，并用这种情感去侮辱圣洁的天使呢。可是我的主，告诉我，为何我的祈祷毫无用处，为何您的使者还刻在我的心里折磨我？我不愿痛苦下去了，求求您，告诉我如何才能从这种可怕的折磨中解脱？

可他念念叨叨的祷告和祈求到嘴边，最终只留下了一句话：

“As the deer pants for streams of water, so my soul pants for you.*”（我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水）

一只手覆盖在他交叠祈祷的手上，黑发绿眸的天使又出现在他面前。

“请问神父马尔福，”天使歪着头，盯着神父的眼睛，“这句话的前半句——‘主啊’——去哪里了？”

神父的嘴唇微微颤抖着，却始终说不出一句解释。他，他并不渴慕万物的主宰，他真切的渴望，却是眼前的天使。

天使看着迟迟不做声响的神父，又露出了孩子气的笑容。他俯下身子，在神父有些慌乱的目光中，一个吻落在了神父的额头。却不是单纯的圣洁的祝福。有什么东西挣脱了束缚，在两者的心间疯狂生长。

云若满了雨，就必须倾倒在地上。*

五、

是夜，暴雨噼里啪啦砸向地面，像是谁的诘责。

一道惨白的闪电落下，轰隆隆的惊雷接踵而至，惊醒了沉睡的神父。他坐起身来，想给壁炉中添些柴火，却听见了一阵闷闷的敲门声，混在雨声里含含糊糊的，不甚分明。

马尔福神父怪道，如此天气，会是哪个无处可归的可怜人敲响教堂的大门呢。他点起烛台，在昏暗中快速穿过走了无数遍的长廊，在修女们察觉敲门声之前，打开大门组织深夜访客继续拍打的动作。

马尔福刚想将烛台凑过去看清来人，一道闪电适时的打了下来，照亮了来者的狼狈。马尔福只看到一双亮的惊人的绿眸，他倒吸一口冷气，不由分说将对方拉进教堂。有段时间未出现的到访者似乎是因为冷而轻轻颤抖着，漆黑的头发黏在苍白的皮肤上，暗淡的翅膀耷拉在身后竟毫无往日的光彩。狼狈如他，竟还能弯起嘴角冲神父笑。

马尔福责怪的看着来者，脱下自己的黑色长袍盖住天使瘦削的身体：“你瞧你现在哪里还像个天使，跟个落汤……”

讥讽的话语说了一半，被吞没在嘴里，神父惊讶地看着突然抱住自己的天使，半晌什么也说不上来。卷着湿冷的疾风扑向教堂入口，那扇古老的木门嘭得撞上门框，把骤风乱雨关在门外的同时带走了本就扑朔摇曳的那一簇火苗。

一切重归黑暗，偶有电光透过玻璃窗，将本来瑰丽辉煌的镶嵌画映得有些阴惨，那画上的圣母正抱着圣子，淡漠地俯瞰着教堂中拥抱的两人。

马尔福叹了一口气，握住天使的手腕，另一只手揽住波特的肩膀，不去问他为何不能再从祭坛出现，原因似乎已经明了。他拥着他穿过漫长的黑暗廊道，走向尽头。

马尔福重新点起烛台，用柴火棍拨弄了一番壁炉，把室内弄得再暖和点，虽然他并不确定湿淋淋的天使是否丧失了御寒的能力，但他想，这样子总是没错的。

波特已经脱下了银边的黑色长袍，和自己湿透了的衣服一并晾在壁炉旁边，然后乖乖坐在了马尔福的床角处，有些好奇得环视这间并不算大的居所，简朴、整洁、多书，标准的修士规格。最后他的眼神落在书架上，那里摆放着精美而珍贵的手抄本、各个版本的圣经、翻阅旧了的圣奥古斯丁，竟然还有两三本市侩流行的话本。

马尔福在烛台下展开羊皮纸卷，羽毛笔沾上墨水，准备誊抄那卷泛黄破损的福音书。可他只写下几个单词，便下不去手了，脑海里不再是“万能的主啊”而是某个落魄的天使。他想到那片在自己指间化为灰烬的羽毛，想起天使第一次落在祭坛上时光洁的脚踝，还有那个并不神圣的包含了别样意味的轻吻。于是他终于克制不住自己的眼睛，看向了窝在床角的天使。

这时的波特已经不再对那书架上的经院哲学有兴趣，圣奥古斯丁也好、费奇诺也罢，他在“灵魂之上”的天国见到的次数还少吗。他抱着弯曲起来的双腿，躬身趴在膝盖上，却又抬起脖颈，以一种极不舒适的姿势望着窗外。

马尔福的视线落在背对着他的波特身上，从他那从黑发间露出来的一截后颈，到光裸的脊背，滑过形状优美突起的那对肩胛骨，顺着那对不再洁白的翅膀下移，最终停在被羽毛遮掩的腰间。天使突然转过身来，与信徒的视线撞在一起。那一瞬间，安静的卧室里，马尔福只能听到自己胸腔里的心脏跳动的声音，一下一下加速，甚至快要挣脱腔室从他的喉头间跳出。

天使向他伸出了手。

他不记得吻是何时落下的了。印象里只剩下即使浑身光裸却依旧圣洁的天使在烛火摇曳间朝他走来，而他恍惚间唯有握住那只的手，将自己的命运交给这位神的使者抉择。

天使有意拨乱年轻的神父本就摇摆的神经，他的吻落在耳畔，又滑至唇角，甚至跨坐在了神父有些颤抖的膝头。马尔福下意识扶住波特的腰，生怕大胆的天使摔了下去，但又因为触碰到滑腻的触感而有些退缩。

“Love covers over all wrongs.*”天使的喃语轻轻落进神父脆弱的耳，那呼气吹动些许淡金色的发丝，甜美得仿佛恶魔的低语。

马尔福收紧了揽住波特腰的手臂，将脸埋进天使的肩膀，偏过头张开嘴啃咬上抵住鼻尖的锁骨，一滴泪水滑过他的脸颊落在波特的肩头，向下、向下，直到胸膛前绯色的罂粟。

那是他最后的忏悔。

原来天使竟也有体温。马尔福将波特锁在怀里，渴求得用唇触碰、探索每一寸赤裸的温热，似乎他还是个虔诚的信徒，用尽全身力气去敬仰膜拜，但他的神、他的光，只剩下在他怀中微微颤抖着的堕落的使者。

“Draco……”一抹红染上天使的眼角，他呢喃出声，念着神父的教名，指尖颤抖得攥紧了神父肩头的布料，在一阵颤栗间撕扯开他尚还整齐的衣服。

马尔福抬起头，配合波特将他的衬衫扯下肩膀，入目的是天使绯红的却仍然显得纯洁的脸庞。他的手坏心眼的拧上天使胸前的珠粒，本性中的恶在这时暴露，他现在只想看看当真正被情欲侵蚀后的天使，究竟是何等模样。

当他将波特抱到床上时，天使碧绿的眼睛已经含上生理性的水珠，在昏暗的房间里如一汪深潭泛起阵阵涟漪。

手指进入的瞬间，波特攀在马尔福光裸的背上的双手猛地收紧，几乎要刺进他的身体一般在肩背上留下几道抓痕。呻吟声伴随着窗外仍不见减小的呜咽的风声、雨声一并没入马尔福的耳中，可他却好像什么都听不见了，世界中只剩下在他身下喘息颤抖的波特。

“Harry，”马尔福舔舐着天使的耳垂，手指模仿着律动进进出出，他们的心跳的太快了，仿佛都快要呼吸不上来，所以唯有长大嘴巴如同濒死的鱼不断喘息着汲取掺着彼此气息的氧气。而他眼下只有叫着天使的名字，仿佛这样就可以在坠落时也能抓住天使与他同行一般，“Harry。”

天使的双臂扣住神父的脖颈，望着神父凌乱了的淡金发丝和像酝酿了美酒般深沉起来的灰蓝色眼眸，啊，多像雨后的天空。并不多愁善感的天使此刻却感到鼻酸，并不单纯是因为身体上的刺激让他想要哭喊出声。也许是善良的天使在迈入火坑前的最后一刻对眼前的凡人多了一丝怜悯和歉意。

“缺、缺了肢体、呃啊……进入永生……”被撩拨的天使支离破碎得最后一次念起圣经，“强如、有两只手……哼嗯……”

马尔福呼出一口气，把天使的双腿分的更开，接过话语，却是逆了主的旨意的反叛：“可我自愿入那永不熄灭的火中去。*”

当神父最终将欲火没入天使身体的那一刻，他觉得自己已经深处天堂，而地狱之门在他眼前敞开。

六、

“你最近见过马尔福神父吗？”

少女指尖捏着一块黄油曲奇，放下精致的瓷杯，好奇的问着对面的友人。

友人也摇了摇头。

年轻的神父就像凭空消失一般，再也没出现在小镇中。

END


End file.
